14 de Febrero
by Bianca0303
Summary: Casualmente para Ririchiyo su cumpleaños es el día al que los humanos le llaman Amor y Amistad, al tener de cierta forma descendencia humana. Todos en el Ayahashi-kan preparan algo especial, pero lo que no sabe es que es por ella... De cierta forma lo averiguaron ¿Miketsukami?
1. Chapter 1

||Esta historia es una adaptación de Inu x Boku SS de su creador Kokoa Fujiwara, por lo que los personajes no son míos. Nota: Esta basada en el anime, tengo entendido que hay más historia en los mangas pero me he confundido con los escritos usando la super wiki (?, así que si hay algo que ya estaba escrito de forma original perdonenme, igual espero que lo lean y si alguien quiere decir algo sobre ésto se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias siempre y cuando se hagan con respeto y responsabilidad.

Este fic participa para el reto: El arte es un BANG en el foro Anteiku||

* * *

**/El cumpleaños de Ririchiyo (14 de Febrero)/**

Dentro de unos días el día del amor y la amistad -¿Coincidencia?- cumpliría los 18 años, Ririchiyo estaba por demás nerviosa, hacía tanto que no festejaba algo tan... absurdo, pero accedió ante la insistente propuesta de Miketsukami, además de que sabía que si se trataba de ella pondría mucho esmero en lo que sea que tenía planeado. Y eso, era lo que le hacía estar nerviosa. No quería arruinar nada con sus insolentes palabras, ni quería incomodar a alguien tan importante para ella como lo era el muchacho.

Pasaron los días y ella se ponía cada vez peor. En la escuela no lograba concentrarse y Karuta -que seguía siendo su compañera aún en bachillerato- trataba a su manera de llamar la atención de la pálida chica. Watanuki, Nobara, Sorinosuki, Natsumi y hasta Kagerou hicieron de todo para hacerla regresar a la normalidad pero no lograron más que cansarse y desesperarse entre ellos.

La tarde de su cumpleaños Miketsukami regresó de su viaje y a decir verdad no era el mismo estaba notablemente más misterioso, y aprovechó la ausencia de la joven para llamar a todos los inquilinos del edificio incluyendo al rubio -Watanuki- y a la castaña -Karuta- que de alguna manera se las ingeniaron para salir durante la clase. Ririchiyo estaba tan distante, distraída y nerviosa que no se percató nunca de lo sucedido y eso era mejor para Miketsukami.

El plan estaba hecho y a Karuta le tocaba entrar en acción. Regresó justo a tiempo para raptar a su amiga cuando recién salía de clases, pero la azabache -Ririchiyo- estaba aún tan absorta en sus pensamientos que apenas reaccionó ante el improvisado secuestro y poco menos hizo algo para evitarlo.

Mientras tanto los demás esperaban en el edificio ordenando todo tal cual el zorro -Miketsukami- les indicaba. Al terminar se dedicaron a admirar su obra.

La rubia -Nobara-, el moreno -Sorinosuka- y el avioletado conejo -Natsumi- fueron los primeros en darse cuenta.

-Miketsukami- le llamó la mujer de hielo -Nobara- que lo veía a través de sus empañadas gafas, cosa que hace siempre que se enfada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó sin mirarla ya que no quería alejar sus ojos de la hermosa y enorme foto de la pálida mujer -Ririchiyo- la cual colgaba del techo del lugar.

-Así que piensas casarte con mi Ririchiyo- le dijo con una notable molestia en su voz.

-Si usted me lo permite- le contestó al tiempo que hacía reverencia hacia la rubia de gafas -Nobara-.

La mujer cambió su expresión a la de una sonrisa -Esta bien, pero si me entero que le haz hecho algo vil, como desnudarla y no tengo una foto de ello, te congelaré- le advirtió seguido de alejarse.

Miketsukami sólo sonrió, regresó a su postura normal y caminó hacia la puerta del gran salón para esperar la señal con la que la castaña -Karuta- avisaría que estaban cerca.

Por su parte Karuta arrastró por media ciudad a su amiga, deteniéndose cada vez que deseaba para comprarse dulces y bebidas a su conveniencia. Incontables ocasiones intentó alimentarla sin éxito alguno pero eso no la hizo desistir en ningún momento.

-Karuta- le miraba con cierto enfado -Quiero volver a casa- Agregó desesperada moviéndo impacientemente sus pies.

La castaña parecía retarle, pero ciertamente no lo hacía, mostraba tranquilidad y paz en sus ojos. Se llevó a la boca un pedazo de chocolate, lo masticó, tomó otro y lo guiaba hasta la boca de la azabache -Di ahhh- le pidió mientras lo acercaba más a ella.

La pelinegra bufó para cruzarse de brazos casi al instante -No quiero muchas gracias- le respondió con frialdad pero la otra siguió insistiendo y continuaba mirándola aún con el dulce en la mano. Abrió los ojos para ver si había entendido y al darse cuenta de que no era así desdobló sus brazos -Karuta... De verdad, no quiero- dijo ahora con algo de pena.

La pacífica chica -Karuta- se acercó metiendo el chocolate en la boca de la otra seguido de sonreir.

A Ririchiyo le tomó por sorpresa pero sólo se dedicó a masticar para no ahogarse una vez que terminó le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vamos a casa-indicó la castaña tomando a la menor de la mano haciéndola avanzar justo detrás de ella, avanzando ambas hacia el edificio.

* * *

_**/En Ayakashi-kan/**_

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó la rubia al zorro.

-¿Disculpe?- le respondió para después sonreirle.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con mi Ririchiyo?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

El joven sonrió -Quisiera darle un poco de la felicidad que ella me brinda con cada sonrisa, con cada suspiro, con cada mirada...

-Si, si,¿Pero crees que ella quiera éso?- le interrumpió sin tapujos.

-Estoy seguro que también me quiere a su lado- le respondió con optimismo.

-Pues suerte- concluyó la rubia haciéndole una mueca de desacuerdo.

-Gracias- le respondió haciendo nuevamente una reverencia ante la mujer.

-Si, si- dijo con desprecio alejándose enfadada.

Al llegar, Karuta por poco olvida lo que Miketsukami le había pedido que hiciera. Avanzó a medio pasillo antes del salón y fingió esperar a su compañera.

Ririchiyo caminaba lentamente sin importarle nada y recargada en la pared miraba hacia fuera cuando pasaba una ventana. Miraba de vez en cuando a la castaña que parecía verla.

Karuta había sacado de dios sabe donde una bolsa con papas enchiladas que comenzó a comer lamiendo sus papas a cada tanto. Cuando tuvo cerca a la pálida chica se puso frente a ella. La castaña tomó a su amiga de los hombros y mirándola fijamente sin expresión alguna en su rostro -¡Maniaco!- le gritó a la cara.

Con ésto Ririchiyo salió de su trance -¿¡Porqué hiciste éso!?- gritó notablemente asustada.

Karuta sonrió en respuesta y la tomó del brazo para hacerla avanzar.

Miketsukami sonrió al escuchar a la castaña así que mirando hacia los demás en el salón asintió como señal de que se prepararan. Todos tomaron sus cohetes de serpentina seguidos de esconderse detrás de las mesas.

La puerta se abrió de par en par dejándoles el paso libre a la azabache y a la castaña. De forma automática todos los demás salieron de sus escondites activando con ellos sus cohetes -¡Feliz cumpleaños Ririchiyo!- Exclamaron todos al unísono.

Miketsukami estaba a un lado de la puerta sonriéndole a su ahora novia -Ririchiyo- sin decir nada.

La chica se sobresaltó, observaba a todos y finalmente sus ojos se detuvieron en el zorro. Se ruborizó por ello pero no hizo nada para ocultarlo. Simplemente le sonrió y le dió un sutil gracias sólo moviendo los labios.

Nobara corrió hacia ella para alejarla del muchacho y ésto lo hizo mirándolo recelosa -Felicidades- le dijo con una alegría ficticia.

La joven asintió dejándose llevar hasta el centro del salón donde todos se habían reunido con el pastel de fresas que entre ellos habían elegido.

El ambiente se sentía tan cálido y tan alegre, pero había algo que estaba olvidando, no quería despreciar la presencia de sus amigos pero por un segundo creyó que sólo serían Miketsukami y ella, hizo una mueca de tristeza que fué borrada rápidamente ante las risas de todos. Sopló las velas no sin antes pedir un deseo. ¿Su deseo? Un secreto.

Fin del capítulo

**Bianca nwn/**


	2. Somos iguales

||Este es el capítulo dos del fic... ¿No? ¿Enserio?... pues si... En fin aquí esta, los personajes no son míos si no de Kokoa Fujiwara creador de Inu x Boku que por cierto es triste saber que se ha ido. Como sea... espero que les guste, este capítulo es parte del fic con el que participo para el reto: El arte es un BANG. Gracias por leer... Disfrútenlo ||

* * *

**/Somos iguales/**

Después de todo aquel ajetreo por fin pudo estar a solas con sus propios pensamientos, había disfrutado totalmente su cumpleaños y claro, el Día de San Valentín. Sus amigas tuvieron el detalle de darle un pequeño presente. Karuta le obsequió unas mallas negras ceñidas de encaje por su cumpleaños y una bolsa llena de dulces de todo tipo por razón del 14 de Febrero. Por su parte Nobara no paraba de abrazarla, y la pálida chica comenzaba a creer que había más razones por las que se rehusaba a soltarla, además el ambiente tenso entre la rubia y el zorro.

Dejando de lado todo éso, ella se había sentido bastante a gusto por lo cual tuvo la necesidad de disculparse cientos de veces ya que fue la única que no tenía regalos para los demás, usando de pretexto que no festejaba por tales cosas así que en realidad nunca estaría interesada por ello.

Como siempre Kagerou hizo su aparición regalándoles a todos los presentes algo específico pero la mayoría fueron objetos de tortura, sólo Karuta y Ririchiyo fueron las "afortunadas", a una le trajo rollos de sushi que por cierto le encantaron y no pudo evitar consumirlos al instante y a la otra intentó raptarla. Entre Miketsukami, Nobara y Ririchiyo le dieron su merecido haciendo que se marchara como el cobarde que era.

El día parecía no llegar a su fin, ¿Pero a quien le importaba? La estaban pasando bien, por lo cual no se percataron de que Karuta y Watanuki habían desaparecido del lugar. Mientras tanto Miketsukami intentó llegar donde Ririchiyo gran cantidad de veces, pero si no era Natsumi con sus nuevas propuestas de juego era Nobara con su apego a la chica que le impedían tener un tiempo a solas.

Ririchiyo se excusó con todos por tener que marcharse temprano.

-Ririchiyo permítame acompañarla- le dijo el zorro mirándola con ternura.

-No, Miketsukami, estoy bien muchas gracias- le contestó para después pretender subir el primer escalón.

Un repentino jaloneo la hizo frenarse, giró para averiguar que ocurría. El joven estaba de rodillas sosteniéndole la mano, mirándola con súplica -Por favor Ririchiyo déjeme ir con usted- insistió aún desde el suelo.

La chica sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza pero aún así estuvo a punto de negarse de nuevo, de no haber sido porque tampoco podía estar demasiado tiempo lejos del muchacho. Bufó disimuladamente -Puedes hacer lo que quieras- le dijo deslizando su mano para zafarla del agarre del otro.

-Me hace inmensamente feliz- le dijo sin soltarla, se puso de pie acercándose demasiado a ella para envolverla en un cálido abrazo.

Por un instante para ambos desapareció el mundo, él tuvo la sensación de que sólo estaban ellos dos, ella se sentía agradecida, después de todo no habían tenido su propio festejo.

-Ririchiyo- Le susurró al oído aún abrazado de ella.

-¿Si?- le preguntó un tanto nerviosa por la cercanía pero de igual manera se dejaba abrazar.

-Tengo un regalo para usted- le contestó también en un susurro.

La chica se sintió aún más apenada -Pero yo no te he hecho nada- agregó tímidamente.

-Usted ya me ha dado mi regalo- le respondió oliéndole el cabello de forma automática.

Esa acción la hizo ruborizarse -Miketsukami- le llamó con su rostro hundido en su pecho.

-Salgamos de aquí- le indicó para después cargarla en sus brazos.

Ririchiyo no se opuso ni tampoco intentó en ningún momento ocultarse, le hacía inmensamente feliz estar con él.

Nobara se interpuso entre ellos y las escaleras -Si vas a decirle algo dícelo ahora- le ordenó con un tono retador.

-Nobara ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó el moreno tratando de empujarla para que se hiciera a un lado. Pero no logró moverla de su lugar.

Miketsukami y Ririchiyo estaban tan inmersos en su mundo feliz que no oyeron a la rubia ni mucho menos se percataron de la discusión acalorada entre éstos dos en los escalones. El zorro simplemente avanzó escaleras arriba esquivando de pura coincidencia los ataques de la mujer de las nieves.

Sorinosuka contrarrestaba los dardos congelados de Nobara -¡Basta! ¡Es absurdo!- le gritó hasta que la pareja hubo desaparecido.

El muchacho y su novia llegaron a la habitación de ella donde la bajó para que pudiera abrir la puerta. Cuando así lo hizo se disponía a entrar siendo detenida de nuevo -Puedes entrar conmigo- le dijo sin mirarlo, pero casi al instante sintió que la liberaron.

El zorro entró detrás de ella cerrando la puerta a su paso -Prepararé el té- sentenció avanzando hacia la cocina.

-Miketsukami- le llamó sin moverse de donde estaba -Ya no eres más mi guardaespaldas, ni mi sirviente- le indicó mirándolo cariñosamente.

-Ririchiyo, yo estoy para servirle- le dijo al tiempo que se giraba para verla con seriedad.

-Puedes hacerlo pero ya no eres de mi propiedad, de hecho nunca lo fuiste- Quiso explicarle tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para sonar sutil pero firme.

-Mi vida existe por usted- le dijo inclinándose ante ella -Si quiere que deje de servirle, pido humildemente que termine con mi vida- agregó tomando entre sus manos la katana extendiéndola para que la chica la tomara.

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación tomando el arma para alejarla de él -No entiendes- le respondió un poco enfadada procediendo a avanzar e hincarse a su lado.

-Ririchiyo ¿Que hace?- le preguntó confundido clavando en ella por primera vez una mirada de tristeza combinada con la felicidad, algo extraña a decir verdad.

-Ahora tu y yo somos iguales- le respondió tomando la iniciativa acariciándole la mano enguantada.

-No puedo ser igual a usted- dijo negando con la cabeza pero dejando que lo acariciara.

-Sôshi- le llamó con una sonrisa.

Los ojos del muchacho brillaron más de lo usual y no se permitía apartar la vista de los violetáceos ojos de ella.

-Shi... Shirakiin- le respondió inclinándose hacia ella para hacer que sus labios se encontraran.

La azabache imitó la acción permitiéndose corresponderle, al principio con ternura, luego las caricias, los besos se intensificaban y de pronto sin darse cuenta -o tal vez si- los dos yacían en la cama desnudos, con las sábanas revueltas que apenas les cubrían. El cabello de la chica majestuoso como negra seda adornaba los bordes del mueble, la mujer misma se encontraba ahora dormida entre los brazos del zorro. Miketsukami no cabía en sí mimo de la alegría y apenas si pudo conciliar el sueño, sería guardián de ésa chica, su chica, para siempre...

Fin del capítulo

**Bianca nwn/ **


	3. ¿Que pasó anoche?

||Capítulo 3 Este fic participa para el reto: el arte es un BANG del foro Anteiku, bien aunque está basado para este foro yo además la quiero dedicar a Paula que me inspiró de cierta forma con ideas para éste... Espero que lo disfruten :3

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de Kokoa Fujiwara, la historia si que es ingenio mío, gracias por leerlo... ||

**/¿Qué paso anoche?/**

A la mañana siguiente...

Ririchiyo despertó primero o eso creyó, recordaba sutilmente y por partes lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. *¡No puede ser!* pensaba para si misma *Me he dejado llevar* se culpaba sacudiendo desesperadamente la cabeza tratando de disipar esos pensamientos pero era más que inútil.

-Flash Back-

-Sôshi- Le llamó con una sonrisa

Los ojos del muchacho brillaban más de lo usual y no se permitía para nada apartar la vista de los violetáceos ojos de ella.

-Shi...Shirakiin- le respondió inclinándose hacia ella para hacer que sus labios se encontraran.

La azabache imitó la acción permitiéndose corresponderle al principio con ternura luego las caricias, los besos se intensificaban y de pronto sin darse cuenta yacían en la cama.

Con lentitud el joven zorro acariciaba el cuerpo de la chica sin dejar de besarla, los besos que él le daba eran pausados pero progresivamente llevaban más acción. Lo hacía de ésta forma porque, aunque deseaba hacer suya de una vez a aquella mujer, no pretendía ser el único que disfrutara, después de todo él bien sabía que para ella era su primera vez, no la presionaría.

La joven estaba bastante nerviosa y aunque realmente quería corresponderle hizo detener el acto un par de veces para respirar. Por alguna extraña razón no pararía de forma definitiva, no hasta hacer que su corazón dejara de mencionarle. Ririchiyo le obsequió un par de caricias torpes en el rostro y en el pecho. Sentía vergüenza por ella misma, se veía tan tonta pretendiendo saber.

-Miketsukami- le llamó agitada -Sôshi- le dijo en disculpa tratando de acomodarse los cabellos de la cara para verlo mejor.

-¿Si?- le preguntó con un aire impecable, no parecía estar agitado, ni excitado ni nada por el estilo.

Eso cohibió a la chica -Me...- pausó tratando como siempre de pensar en las próximas palabras, no quería arruinar el momento.

-Shirakiin- colocó su dedo índice en los labios de ella indicándole de cierta forma que permaneciera en silencio.

La chica sólo contemplaba con sus iluminados orbes púrpuras al muchacho dándole a entender que cedería a su petición.

-Tengo algo que decirle- sonrió -decirte- levantó su mano para buscar algo en el bolsillo de su saco, le llevo justo enfrente de los ojos de su compañera una cajita aterciopelada rojo mate con un pequeño moño dorado como decoración.

Ririchiyo miraba la caja con curiosidad para luego desviar la vista al albino -¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó entusiasmada.

-Shirakiin- le insistió seguido de alejarse de a poco para bajarse de la cama.

La chica continuó mirándolo con una expresión de extrañeza -¿Qué haces?- le preguntó al ver que se alejaba cada vez más.

El joven sólo sonrió continuando lo que hacía, tomó la cajita con ambas manos, al tocar el piso con sus rodillas le devolvió una sonrisa, abrió lentamente la caja manteniéndola firme ante sus ojos y los de ella.

Ririchiyo avanzó un poco hacia el muchacho sin mediar palabra, espero a que terminara, no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Cuando el chico abrió la caja por completo se podía apreciar una joya ligeramente rosada sobre una base metálica que parecía de oro, el objeto brillaba por sí mismo -Riri... Shirakiin- la miraba apaciblemente.

La mujer admiraba la argolla o más bien el brillo que ésta emitía, pero al oir su nombre simplemente pasó sus ojos en los de él -¿S...si?- preguntó y de forma automática comenzó a temblar.

-Te gustaría casarte conmigo?- dijo con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

Sus nervios aumentaron considerablemente, no tenía ni idea de que debía contestar a éso, quiso gritar en ese momento un enorme sí con alegría, pero algo la hacía contenerse -Sôshi- estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, esbozó una gran sonrisa -Si- respondió seguido de respirar para tratar de calmarse.

El zorro sonrió y sacando el anillo de su base, se lo extendió a la chica con el afán de colocárselo en el dedo.

Ririchiyo estiró el brazo y luego el dedo para ayudarle a su compañero a ponerle la joya.

Después de éso el muchacho regresó a la comodidad de la cama obligando a la chica a recorrerse para dejarle espacio. Él la apego a su pecho y se acercó a la cara de ella para besarla nuevamente. La joven no se opuso, al contrario, le rodeó con ambos brazos y bruscamente lo empujó para quedar encima, le sonrió con perversidad y besó su cuello intentando provocarlo.

Miketsukami no entendía lo que pasaba pero no se detendría para averiguarlo, dejándose llevar por el juego de la pequeña mujer decidió disfrutarlo. Pronto ambos quedaron por completo desnudos y ella a su manera cedió terreno para que pudiera introducirse.

La noche se fue entre gemidos, suspiros y gritos ahogados por besos recíprocos, apreciándose únicamente los cuerpos frotándose el uno con el otro sin que nadie, ni siquiera la indecisa chiquilla que dentro de su mente se cuestionaba, hicieran algo por evitarlo, pronto se dejó consumir por el placer que el otro le provocaba.

Ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos abrazándose como si su vida se les fuera en eso.

-Fin del Flash Back-

El muchacho había vuelto de su pequeña salida al salón para traerle a su novia el desayuno a la cama.

-Buenos días Shirakiin- le dijo con naturalidad al tiempo que se acercaba con la charola.

-Mi... Sôshi- sonrió nerviosamente pero se calmó al verlo tan radiante.

-Te he traído tu desayuno, ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó dejando la bandeja en la mesilla más cercana, para poder tantearla y así averiguar si estaba enferma.

La chica se empujó un poco hacia atrás pero no suficiente para evitar que le tocara la frente. Al contacto se ruborizó mirándole confundida.

-¿Que ocurre?- le cuestionó sosteniéndole la mirada compasivamente.

-Sôshi- le nombró ya un poco relajada -¿Qué pasó anoche?- preguntó para cerciorarse.

El joven se sorprendió -¿No lo recuerda?- estaba realmente apenado -Mire- tomó su mano para mostrarle el anillo que ahora adornaba su dedo -Accedió a ser mi esposa- le respondió aún mirándola.

La chica observó la argolla con sorpresa -¿Yo hice éso?- sabía que lo había hecho pero de nuevo sus pensamientos la atacaron.

El chico asintió con alegría -Y tuvimos sexo- agregó sonriendo como si nada.

-¿¡Que!?- exclamó de manera cómica y apartándose rápidamente para ver debajo de las sabanas, efectivamente, su ropa, no la traía puesta...

Fin del capítulo

**Bianca nwn/**


	4. Sé mi esposa

Perdonen de nuevo, apenas si puedo pasearme por la pc pero adivinen que...

Les vengo con nuevas actualizaciones de todas mis historias, espero que les guste...

* * *

**/Sé mi esposa/**

-Mientes- reprochó la chica buscando alejarse de él.

-Shirakiin- su rostro pálido reflejó notable tristeza pero se apartó bruscamente para no espantarla más -Jamás te mentiría- le dijo con seriedad haciendo una mueca como de dolor para después proceder a retirarse del lugar.

La chica aún estaba tan sumergida en su miedo que no evitó que su prometido se fuera. Eso la hacía sentirse más aliviada. Pronot decidió levantarse, tomó sus ropas y se disponía a vestirse cuando tuvo la sensación de qyue estaba sucia -¿Qué es ´pesto?- se preguntó a si misma mirando su cuerpo desnudo notando que en sus pezones había alguna especie de marca que no recordaba, se colocó frente al espejo del baño para poder apreciarser mejor. Se dió cuenta entonces que su cuello también estaba marcado, le parecía repulsvo el sólo pensarlo pero eran reales. Tanteando con sumo cuidado las zonas marcadas, descubrió que le dolían levemente pero al mismo tiempo experimentaba cierto placer, retomó la cordura y decidió dejar de hacerlo y meterse a la ducha, quizás eso la haría sentirse mejor.

Parecía que no quisiera salir de la tina, al final tuvo que terminar y salió para después alistarse y desayunar en la habitación con lo que le hab´pia traído el zorro. Terminó pronto de comer a pesar de que trató de tardarse lo más que pudo le fué imposible tardar más. No sabía que hacer, quería estar encerrada en su habitación todo el día, pero era fin de semana y pronto alguno de sus amigos iriían a buscarla. Suspiró con desespero y tomando la charola vacía la llevó afuera para ir a entregarla. Realmente esperaba no toparse con nadie pero de igual manera no lo evitaría.

Nobara iba de paso para comer algo y Sorinosuka estaba acompañandola cuando se percataron de la pequeña azabache que iba en su dirección, la mujer la miró con lujria y se acercó velozmente para colocarse a su lado, la inspeccionó minetras fingía abrazarla por lo cual se percató casi inmediatamente de los pequeños chupetones a lo largo del cuello de la joven, quiso cuestionarle al respecto pero entonces vió un destello en la mano de la chica que llamó su atención, tomó enseguida a la muchacha para mirara más de cerca -¿Qués es ésto?- le preguntó con cierto recelo en la voz mientras sostenía la mano frente a ella para que supiera a que se refería.

Ririchiyo miró de reojo lo que le mostraba pero quiso hacerse la que no sabía -¿Aque te refieres?- le preguntó evitando por completo mirar donde le indicaba.

Nobra había comenzado a desesperarse y obligando a la chica a voltear la cara para mirarala de frente frunció el entrecejo -¿Te lo dió ése sujeto verdad?- le cuestionó con molestia clavando sus fríos ojos azules en los de la chica.

El moreno hizo una mueca de molestia y decidió involucrarse -Nobara- le picaba el hombro tratando de hacerla mirarlo, sería insistente y hasta molesto con tal de que la rubia olvidara el asunto de una vez-

-Miketsukami- le corrigió en respuesta y se zafó del agarre violentamente -No es de tu incumbencia- espetó con firmeza retándola a un juego de miradas.

La mujer de hielo realmente estaba sorprendida pero sonrió haciendo con ésto que su semblante oscureciera, el ambiente se enfriaba cada vez más -Ririchiyo no me retes, no te atrevas a hacerlo- le dijo con leve sarcasmo en cada palabra sosteniéndole la mirada sin pestañear ni un poco.

La azabache sintió temor pero no retrocedió en lo absoluto, tragó saliva y decidió continuar con el duelo de miradas -El es mi prometido, no dejaré que le molestes más- agregó con cierta duda, sus piernas temblaban pero trataba de controlarlo.

Nobara arqueó ambas cejas -Ten cuidado con lo que dices- le advirtió seriamente para después retirarse de ah´pi con su aura de molestia persiguiéndola.

Sorinosuka pestañeó un poco como señal de que apenas se adaptaba a lo que había pasado y miró a la azabache -¿Estás bien hermanita?- le preguntó mientras la revisdaba desde lejos.

La joven asintió pero estaba en shock por lo ocurrido -¿Prometido?- pensaba, ella realmente había dicho éso y np podía creerlo -Estoy bien- agregó finalmente y estirándose un poco para fingir ante el otro que nada pasaba.

Eol mnoreno no comprendía pero decidió dejarla para irse sin decir más.

Ririchiyo se qued´po sola en el pasillo, miró a todos lados sólo para cersiorarse que nadie la estuviese observando decidiendo después pasearse por el jardín por lo que continuó caminando para salir del edificio, de pronto y sin previo aviso sintió un par de brazos rodeando su cuerpo, apenas si pudo reaccionar pero entonces percibió un olor familiar como a cerezo dulce, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por ellos.

-Shirakiin- le llamó aquella voz firme pero suave a los oídos.

-Sôshi- respondió tratando de girarse para mirarlo.

El zorro no le permiía moverse al apretarka contra su pecho.

-¿Me quieres?- le preguntó lo más infantil posible.

La azabache se sonrojó al instante -Sôshi, ¿Qué preguntas tan absurdas?- le preguntó moviéndose con un poco más de fuerza pero ni así lo logró.

-¿Me quieres?- repitió sin cambiar su tono de voz dulce e infantil.

La chica al notar que no podía soltarse dió por hecho que era en vano seguior gastando energía por lo que detuvo, suspiró y asintió -Si Sôshi, te quiero- le contestó con simpleza casi parecía estrés lo que adornaba su voz pero eso le bastó al chico para liberarla.

La joven se giró sobre sus talones para ver al alto muchacho -¿Qué haces?- le preguntó aún sonrojada y tratando de ocultarlo.

Miketsukami sonrió como si nada pasara -Me haces feliz- Le contestó achinando los ojos alegremente.

El sonrojo de la chica se hizo cada vez más intenso -Sôshi- Le llamó e inclinó un poco su cabeza.

El zorro la miró -¿Si?- Sonrió en espera de que le dijera algo.

-Realmente...- Dudó un poco -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Le preguntó sonrojado.

-Si tú quieres yo también- Le respondió regalándole una sonrisa cálida.

La chica asintió tímidamente.

-¿Tu quisieras casarte conmigo?- le cuestionó mientras se inclinaba para quedar a su altura y así poder apreciarle.

Así sonrojada como estaba le sostuvo la mirada -Yo...- pausó, en su mente flotaban las palabras, no sabía que contestarle, pero lo que si se cuestionaba era la razón por la que él quisiera esta a su lado pero éso la hacía sentirse extraña, su presencia sin duda la había hecho cambiar y éso le agradaba. Hasta para ella había alguien.

El zorro se mantuvo así, sin intentar nada más, sólo observaba los ojos de la pequeña mujer. Ala otra no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, se tomó su tiempo y Miketsukami decidió no molestarla, sabía que lo quería y éso para él era más que suficiente.

Después de un rato la chica levantó la mirada y aún sonrojada se puso de puntitas, recargó ambas manos una en cada hombro y haciendo un esfuerzo para alcanzarle le besó los delgados labios del chico. Este se sorprendió por el tan inesperado beso pero no se lo negó, al contrario, la alzó en brazos correspondiendo el contacto cual cuento de hadas, suave y sin otro motivo que sentir el cariño reservado de la muchacha... -Si- Le dijo casi en un susurro interrumpiendo el beso por unos segundos para retomar la acción enseguida.

Fin del capítulo

**Bianca nwn/**


	5. ¡¡¡Ririchiyo es mía!

||¡POR FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR! lamento mucho la demora pero como dije ayer... Vengo con varias historias nuevas y la continuación de ésta así que ya cumplí mi cuota jajajaja :3

Si quieren algo en específico díganme, siempre es un gusto hacer esto por mis lectores. ||

* * *

**/¡Ririchiyo es mía!/**

Pasaron los meses y Ririchiyo se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, en cuanto aceptó (por segunda vez) ser esposa del zorro éste comenzó los preparativos de la boda, iba y venía con ramos de flores, elección de colores, comida, cantidad de invitados, etc., etc., ella trataba de no involucrarse demasiado, además notaba que el otro no la necesitaba para nada. No era eso lo que la ponía nerviosa, había ingresado a la universidad, tenía tarea para aventar para arriba todos los días, apenas tenía tiempo para comer y con el muchacho ausente debía de hacerlo ella misma, no le incomodaba tener que comer chucherías a diario, pero entonces, enmedio de sus pensamientos salieron a flote los recuerdos, o más bien las sensaciones que había experimentado en su cuerpo y las que le atacaban a todas horas. Era dueña de un hambre atroz y que terminaría por consumirle realmente estaba alarmada, comenzó a buscar en enciclopedias sobre sus síntomas y empezaba a suponer que tenía una enfermedad grave.

Después le llegó la idea como golpe de camión, su periodo... Llevaba tiempo sin él, hambre fatal, nauseas espontáneas y antojos extraños. La galleta que tenía entre sus labios fácilmente se rompió por la presión provocada por sus dientes. Estaba tan ensimismada que parecía que realmente algo malo sucedía o estaría por hacerlo -No puede ser- se dijo una vez que recuperó la compostura, corrió hasta el baño para verse en el enorme espejo, se levantó la blusa dejando al descubierto su vientre ligeramente abultado, lo tocó cuidadosamente notando al instante que estaba un tanto firme por lo que descartó enseguida que estuviese así por todo lo que comía, después se percató de su ombligo y de que había empezado a saltarse hacia afuera. Si antes estaba temerosa ahora no sabía que hacer, bajó su blusa rápidamente tratando de ocultar a toda costa esa parte de su cuerpo para no verlo más, no podía creerlo, quizás alucinaba, pero... ¿Cómo probaría lo contrario?. Armándose de valor tomó su teléfono y le marcó al joven.

Sonó al menos tres veces antes de que contestasen al otro lado de la línea -¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó el zorro con firmeza pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura.

-Sôshi- Le llamó con voz entrecortada por el nerviosismo, no sabía que debería decirle y mucho menos como hacerlo -Necesito que vengas ahora- le dijo y colgó sin darle oportunidad de nada.

Pero no fue necesario, enseguida dejó lo que hacía y corrió, no, voló hasta la habitación donde la joven azabache se encontraba, tocó el timbre casi bailando de impaciencia en lo que esperaba que le abriera.

La chica oyó el sonido y caminó hacia la puerta para ver por el mirador de ésta, al cerciorarse de que era el muchacho y además asegurarse que había ido sólo, suspiró de alivio y le abrió para dejarlo entrar a la habitación -Entra rápido- le indicó mirando recelosa el exterior sólo para confirmar que nadie estuviera espiando.

El zorro obedeció y entró, la muchacha cerró la puerta una vez terminada la revisión, después cayó en cuenta que no tenía idea de como comenzar, el ambiente se hizo cada vez más tenso con el joven observándola con alegría como esperando órdenes.

-Sôshi- su voz, igual que sus piernas temblaban, por accidente en su nervioso juego de manos rozó su barriga, hizo un gesto de pena y se ruborizó enseguida.

Miketsukami se dió cuenta y prestó más atención para tratar de averiguar que le ocurría a la chica.

_**-En el pasillo-**_

A Ririchiyo se le había olvidado mirar en el techo, en cuanto cerró la puerta un par de figuras descendieron de ahí. Nobara y Sorinosuka. El segundo fue prácticamente obligado pero accedió por que sólo así podía evitar que la mujer -hiciera destrozos.

La mayor se apegó a la puerta con la oreja derecha por delante y ajustando sus gafas se dispuso a oir todo lo que se hablara ahí dentro.

**_-En la habitación-_**

-Creo que estoy embarazada- le dijo una vez que pudo ordenar las palabras.

El otro estaba realmente sorprendido por la noticia, también estaba feliz, su semblante cambió al tiempo que esbozaba una enorme y blanca sonrisa -Eso es realmente bueno- dijo mientras trataba de controlarse.

**_-En el pasillo-_**

Por otra parte Nobara que oía desde afuera, cambió su aspecto a uno muy oscuro, se convirtió al instante en la mujer de hielo e hizo que el pasillo en donde estaba se congelara, el hielo entró por debajo de la puerta envolviéndola por completo, cuando estuvo cubierta en su totalidad la rubia le dió un sutil pero firme golpe a ésta haciendo que se cuarteara y finalmente cayera frente a todos. La mujer hizo acto de presencia al estilo detectivezco que poseía. Su porte estaba un tanto deformado, los ojos de ella oscurecieron detrás de sus brillantes gafas.

Los dos jóvenes que estaban adentro al oir el ruido se pusieron en guardia, el zorro fué el primero en transformarse y se interpuso entre el enemigo y su amada prometida.

-¿¡Embarazada!?- Bramó la masculina voz de la mujer de las nieves mientras flotaba hacia ellos con los ojos en blanco.

El moreno no había reaccionado a tiempo durante el ataque de su compañera pero al entrar en sí de nuevo decidió detenerla por su cuenta.

-Nobara- le decía interponiéndose frente suyo con la esperanza de que no le lastimase por mermar su avance.

La rubia estaba tan concentrada en su rabia que indirectamente atacó al muchacho continuando su acercamiento a ambos.

Miketsukami desenvainó su espada dejando a la otra ver el arma indicándole que estaba listo para pelear.

Nobara sonrió -¿No pudiste respetarla hasta el matrimonio?- Le reprochó la mujer con voz casi gutural.

-Lo siento pero quería hacerla mía cuanto antes- Le respondió con saña.

La pequeña azabache se sonrojó ante lo que había dicho -No necesitas ser tan cínico- le reclamó, pero ella estaba por demás sonrojada así que no parecía estar molesta.

-Ella es mía, no debiste ponerle tus garras encima- Agregó -¡Te mataré por eso!- Concluyó exaltada al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia él.

Fin del capítulo

**Bianca nwn/**


	6. ¿Muerte o boda? Pesadilla

||Lamento la demora pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Inu x Boku SS espero que les guste ||

/¿Muerte o boda? Pesadilla.../

-¡Basta!- Le gritó a la rubia que ya lanzaba unos hilos congelados hacia el zorro.

Nobara se desconcentró por el inesperado ruido de su voz.

-¿Acaso no puedes dejarnos en paz?- Le cuestionó con fiereza casi retándola.

La otra arqueó ambas cejas deteniéndose justo antes de topársela de golpe -¿Qué crees que haces?- Le preguntó seria.

-¡No!, ¿Qué haces tú?- Cuestionó con molestia y dió un paso adelante para llegar donde ella.

-Hazte a un lado- Le ordenó tratando de sonar autoritaria.

-Vete- Le contestó sin arle importancia a lo que había dicho.

Nobara arqueó ambas cejas y sonrió -¿Qué le ves a ése sujeto?- Le preguntó sarcástica y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones?- Le respondió ahora más tranquila volviendo a su faceta de tsundere (?)

-Señorita Nobara no le haga mucho caso, son las hormonas del embarazo- Le dijo Miketsukami involucrándose antes de que fueran a matarse en ése preciso instante, la empujaba levemente. hacia la puerta.

La respuesta de la chica la dejó en shock, ella era muy importante para su persona y realmente la otra no sentía lo mismo, estaba herida, ¿Pero quien tenía más culpa?. Si, Miketsukami no hubiese conocido a la chica primero, quizás ahora sería suya. ¡Si! Él tenía la culpa. -Tú eres un estorbo- Le dijo con molestia seguido de congelarle el brazo izquierdo que era con el que la empujaba -De no ser por ti, ella sería mía- Agregó mientras le congelaba el brazo derecho -No te preocupes yo cuidaré de ella- Concluyó y le sonrió disponiéndose enseguida a congelar su corazón.

Ririchiyo que miraba todo se enfureció transformándose a tiempo para imponerse ante ella y su futuro marido.

Nobara no contemplaba aquel movimiento por lo tanto no alcanzó a detener el golpe dándole de lleno en el pecho a la chica. Un destello le caló en los ojos a la rubia y cuando éste se hubo disipado notó que a quien le había atacado era a su amada. Se le nubló la vista y de inmediato cesó el ataque pero ya era demasiado tarde, su cuerpo entero estaba por demás congelado.

Miketsukami apenas podía con el dolor en los huesos por el hielo que le cubría los brazos, desvariaba, su corazón prácticamente se congeló junto con el de la chica, no opuso resistencia y cayó de bruces. Muerto.

Nobara estaba consternada, no sabía que hacer, el cuerpo de ella yacía en sus brazos pero estaba congelada y ya no respiraba.

Sorinosuka intentó auxiliarla pero ya no podía hacer nada y sólo se limitó a sostener a Miketsukami o por lo menos, su cadáver.

La rubia se sentía torpe, comenzó a llorar -No quería que ésto pasara- Gritaba con desesperación mientras trataba de regresarle el calor que le había quitado.

-¡Nobara!- Grito desesperadamente la azabache.

La rubia salió de sus pensamientos y al ver frente a ella a la chica se sorprendió y levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó sorprendida -¿Donde están los anillos?- Le preguntó tratando al mismo tiempo de apartarla.

-¡Estás bien!- Exclamó emocionada sin dejar de abrazarla importándole poco que estuviera sobre el altar a media boda, fue ahí que cayó en la cuenta -¿qué hacemos aquí?- Le preguntó confundida mirando a su alrededor, luego a la azabache e inmediatamente a Miketsukami -¿qué hacen vestidos así?- Les preguntó a todos los que estaban presentes.

Ririchiyo la miró preocupada -Nobara, interrumpes mi boda- Le dijo entre dientes.

-¿boda?- Repitió casi asqueada miró de nuevo y se arrodilló jalándose los cabellos -¡Qué clase de pesadilla cruel es ésta!- Gritaba mirando al cielo.

Todos los demás incluidos la pareja permanecieron observándola cual loca.

~Fin del Capítulo~

_**{Bianca}**_


End file.
